The Soul-less and The Bitch
by delusionaldamsel
Summary: Starts at the beginning of Season 6 of Supernatural. Sam And Katherine show up at Caroline and Dean's doorstep after Sam has been gone for a year. Now with Sam back, and begging his brother for help, a lot of things with be changing in all of their lives. Satherine & Dearoline


**A/N: This takes place at the beginning of season 6. Souless Sam/Katherine & Dean/Caroline. Katherine and Caroline are Vampires. Please let me know if I should write more, I just had this idea and if people are interested I'll write more. **

* * *

Caroline padded across the hard wood floor as a loud ringing filled the house. It was a typical Tuesday afternoon, Caroline was messing around at home until her dance class later tonight and she wasn't expecting company. When Caroline got to the front door she reached into the drawer of the end table she had placed next to the door when she moved in and retrieved her gun. Caroline took a deep breath before wrapping her hand around the door knob and opening the front door. When she registered who was on the other side of the door Caroline broke into a large grin.

"Elena! What are you doing here?" Caroline asked as she released the tension that had built in her shoulders.

Elena's cherry red lips turned up into a mischievous grin. "Guess again Caroline."

From the evil grin across her lips and the purr in her voice as she spoke to Caroline, Caroline registered who she was really speaking to. Caroline's grip tightened on her gun as she frowned at the woman on her door step.

"What do you want Katherine." Caroline snapped, her smile now completely gone.

Katherine cocked her head to the side as she flashed Caroline a condescending smile. "Aw, is that how you greet all your guests or am I just special?"

Caroline pulled the gun from behind the door and pointed it at Katherine's chest. She wanted to get the point across but didn't want to alert her neighbors that anything was wrong. Katherine continued to smile at Caroline, simply waiting for Caroline to make a move. To get her point across, Caroline clicked the safety off the gun while she stared Katherine down. Katherine let out a laughed, a laugh that, to Caroline, sounded like nails on a chalk board.

"Get to the point Katherine before I put one of these wooden bullets through your heart." Caroline threated.

"Well I guess I'll cut the chit-chat short, for your shoulder's sake. You should learn to relax." Caroline rolled her eyes and readjusted her stance, her gun now more securely in her grasp. "Okay, Caroline I get the point. Is the All-American dream here?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and lowered her gun slightly. "What do you want with him Katherine? He takes one look at you and he'll shoot you on sight."

Katherine's flashed an all know smile. "Not if I have information he wants."

As soon as the words escaped her lips a figure walked out from behind the wall next to the door. Caroline dropped the hand holding the gun to her side and gaped in shock as she stared at the man standing next to Katherine. Sam stood next to a grinning Katherine looking exactly the same was when he had disappeared into the box a year ago. Caroline walked over the threshold and ran a hand down Sam's cheek. He was solid. He was real. And he was here. Caroline let out a small sob before throwing her arms around Sam. Sam held Caroline to him, trying to remember what it had been like the last time they embraced like this.

When Caroline pulled away from Sam her eyes were rimmed with fresh tears. Caroline stepped back into the house and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. Katherine arched one of her eyebrows as she watched Caroline stare at Sam.

"Now where's Dean?" Katherine said, interrupting their moment.

Caroline turned her attention back to Katherine. She had so many questions, for both of them, but she decided they could wait. Caroline flashed Sam a smiled before turning and shouting for Dean.

"What?" Dean's voice carried from the kitchen at the end of the hallway.

Caroline glared in the direction of the kitchen. "Don't you 'what' me. Get over here!"

Dean turned the corner, wiping the grease off of his hands. When he looked up he stopped in his tracks and stared wide eyed at the scene in his doorway.

"Aw, are you and Vampire Barbie playing house?" Katherine said when she saw Dean. "Seriously, if you have a dog I will throw up."

Dean ignored Katherine's comment (though she was receiving a dirty look from Caroline) and walked up to his brother. Sam smiled shyly at his brother, not sure what would happen next. Dean broke into a huge grin as he hugged his brother. Sam wrapped his owns arms around his brother, relief washing over him. Dean pulled away and clapped his brother on the back before turning his attention to Katherine.

"You know Dean if you continue to frown like that your face will stick like that." Katherine purred as she teased Dean.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest and glared. "What are you doing here Katherine and why hasn't Caroline put a bullet through your skull yet?"

"You both are just so sweet to surprised guests. Keep this up, Home and Living are looking for the next couple to feature in their magazine."

"Don't play games with me Katherine, I'm not in the mood."

"Why don't you invite me in and we'll explain everything."

Dean looked from his brother to Katherine and back again. He was happy to see his brother but Dean was confused as hell. How was Sam back? Why was Katherine here? Dean ran a hand through his hair out of frustration before looking back at his brother.

"It's fine Dean, let us in and we'll answer all your questions." Sam explained.

Dean glanced at Caroline who sighed and put the gun back in the drawer. Dean turned back to the group that stood on his front porch.

"Katherine, would you like to come in?" Dean said through gritted teeth.

"Why yes, thank you Dean. You are such a gentleman." Katherine said as she sauntered into the house.

Sam shrugged apologetically as he followed her into the house. Katherine made herself at home as she discovered where the living room was and placing herself gracefully onto the couch waiting for everyone else to take their places in the room. Caroline and Dean took a seat on the couch opposite Katherine while Sam stood next To Katherine, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm still lost on where Katherine comes into all of this?" Caroline asked breaking the silence.

"You've always been a little slow Caroline, let me paint a picture for you." Katherine said with a smirk.

Katherine pushed herself off the couch gracefully and walked over to Sam. She placed a hand behind his head and pulled him down to her. Katherine pressed her lips against his, her body pushing closer to his. Sam wrapped his arms around Katherine's waist as they continued to share their passionate kiss. Caroline turned to Dean who was staring in disgust at the scene Katherine and Sam were making. Finally Sam pushed Katherine away, somewhat roughly, and looked back at his brother as if nothing had happened. Katherine turned around and grinned wickedly at Caroline. Caroline rolled her eyes, obviously not impressed.

"You and Vampire Bitch are an item now?" Dean questioned, still unable to wrap his head around everything.

Sam shrugged and nodded, as if it wasn't a big deal.

_Sam sat at the bar nursing a whiskey as he watched the second hand tick past the numbers on the clock. It was 3 am and Sam had run out of things to do. He had found a job and finished it in less than 24 hours, packed his things, and searched for another job, but so far there was nothing. When Sam came to terms with the fact there was nothing left to do, he grudgingly made his way to the bar a few streets away from his motel room. When he got there he was able to earn $500 in a game of pool and meet a woman who was more than willing to entertain him for an hour in the bathroom of the bar. Once they were finished Sam simply smiled at her then returned to his seat alone at the bar, still unsure how to spend the rest of his evening. _

_Sam finished off his drink and ordered another, desperate to find something to entertain his racing mind. Just as the bartender turned away from him, Sam registered movement next to him. Sam turned to find Elena Gilbert, one of Caroline's friends, sitting there smirking at him. _

"_What are you doing here Elena?" Sam asked now in a panic. _

"_Sorry honey you've got the wrong girl, but if you can tell me who I am I'll buy you a drink." The woman said as she played with a strand of her dark curled hair. _

_Sam grabbed the drink the bartender placed in front of him, knocked half of it back, and turned back to the woman next to him. Sam smiled back at her before leaning into her. Sam placed a press of his lips against her temple before moving his lips just inches away from her ear. _

"_You must be the doppelganger." Sam whispered. _

_When Sam pulled away Katherine smiled at him, a hint of pride behind that curve of lips. _

"_Well someone's been gossiping, but yes, I'm the prettier version of Miss Elena Gilbert."_

"_You would need to make up for your less than lovely personality somehow. It's good to know you found a way to compensate."_

_Sam swallowed the last of his drink before placing a $5 bill on the counter and turned off the bar stool to leave. Before he could get far Katherine wrapped her petit hand around his forearm. _

"_Why don't you have another drink with me and we can go back to my place after this and talk." Katherine offered. _

_Sam looked the girl up and down. She was beautiful, and the way she held herself did give her a certain glow that Elena didn't possess. Katherine's long hair hung around her shoulders in spirals just adding to the seductive aura she was trying to give off with the royal blue dress she wore that clung to her body. Looking at her, running her offer in his head, Sam felt like he was making a deal with the devil. Sam chuckled at his own joke, this wasn't the first time he'd make such a deal. Sam flashed Katherine a confident smile as he turned back to the bar and ordered another drink. Once the bartender placed the drink in front of him, Sam knocked back the drink in his hand in three quick gulps. The alcohol sent a burn down his throat as it settled in his stomach. Sam turned to an intrigued Katherine. _

"_Now, let's go back to your place and not talk." Sam said as he removed himself from the bar stool._

"How long have you been back, Sam?" Caroline asked, trying to get as far away from the Katherine subject as possible.

Sam looked at his brother, a look of guilt flashed across his face. "I've been back for a year now."


End file.
